


Mission Report

by louisianaspell



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Inaccuracies, background bucky barnes x reader, can you spot it, i am an awkward and delicate flower, non Canon, there's a Turn: Washington's Spies reference, there's a reason why I don't write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisianaspell/pseuds/louisianaspell
Summary: Bucky tries to multitask while writing his post mission report and a poor SHIELD Agent has to read the results.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Mission Report

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by **[THIS](https://pornrecovery.tumblr.com/post/189277658549)** photo ( **warning: the photo is NSFW!** ), @autumninavonlea and I imagined that this how Bucky gets his paperwork done post mission.

“...after planting audio and visual recorders in the subjects room and confirming with Falcon that all devices were operational, I returned to our hotel room to begin surveillance on the targets.”

This wasn’t what Agent Du Motier envisioned his career at SHIELD to be like, he imagined running around the world taking down bad guys and fighting the occasional alien, not sitting behind a desk with the boring task of reviewing the mission reports of field agents and the Avengers. Maybe one day he hopes, but for the meantime he sighs and keeps reading Sergeant Barnes latest report.

“...upon arrival at the designated meeting place, Falcon deployed Red Wing to assist with audio and video surveillance... _shhhh, gonna have to be quiet. Fuck, sweetheart. You’re fucking dripping. Hmmm. Fuck, you taste so good_...from my vantage point, I was able to tag the buyer with a nano tracking device... _Yea, you like tasting yourself, don’t you? Such a dirty girl_.”

Wait. What? Agent Du Motier’s eyes go wide and he can feel his cheeks turning several shades of red as he rereads the previous paragraphs. Yep, he wasn’t imagining it, there is definitely some rather risqué dialogue in Bucky’s report. He looks to make sure no one else is around or looking over his shoulder as he continues to read.

“...Falcon providing aerial support while I made entry into the base... _don’t tease me, Bucky. No need to pout, sugar. I’m gonna take real good care of you_...a room that was not on the floor plan given to us in the mission briefing... _fuck, you’re so tight_...my initial sweep of the lower level…”

The Agent isn’t sure how to react, this wasn’t exactly a situation they cover during training nor was it mentioned in any of the handbooks he’s been given. He knows he can’t officially submit the report, but he’s not looking forward to approaching the intimidating super soldier and telling him that he’s just basically read a transcript of his sex life. A stressed out Agent Du Motier runs his hand through his hair before continuing on.

“...in the lower level of the base I began to encounter enemy combatants, it was at this time I requested backup from Falcon... _fuck, baby. Your cock feels so good_...encountered more combatants as we made our way towards the... _oh god, fuck me harder_... _oh fuck, just like that_...towards the end of the corridor we located several cells with hostages locked inside. Falcon attended to the hostages while I stood watch for any combatants…”

He gives up. Agent Du Motier no longer sees the information regarding the mission, the text from Bucky’s post mission fuck is all his mind is able to focus on.

_Who does this pussy belong to_? Judging by the amount of times Bucky’s name is repeated, it apparently belongs to him. He feels like he could’ve gone his entire life without knowing that the former Winter Soldier loves it when you “ _cum all over this fat cock_ ” or apparently how pretty you look with his cock in your mouth. The young agent prints off a copy of the report and makes his way over to see someone who he hopes can clean up this mess.

Agent Du Motier knocks on Captain Rogers’ office door and a moment passes before he hears Steve give the command to FRIDAY to allow the young agent access. The Captain barely looks up from his own paperwork as he tells Agent Du Motier to have a seat as he gestured to the empty chairs in front of his desk. 

“What can I do for you Agent…”

“Du Motier, sir,” he nervously fidgets with the printed copy of Bucky’s report in his hands. “Ummm, while reviewing the latest report from Sergeant Barnes latest mission I noticed some irregularities, sir.”

Steve stops what he’s doing and perks up as he intensely watches the young agent, “what do you mean by irregularities?”

“Well, sir,” the agent shifts uncomfortably in his seat, “it appears that there is some... _information_...that was included in the report that I don’t think either Sergeant Barnes or his wife would like included in an official report.” Agent Du Motier hands the printed report over to Steve.

He watches as Steve reads through the report and is able to tell when he gets to the portion of the report Agent Du Motier was talking about. Redness creeps up the Captain’s neck and into his cheeks, he clears his throat before placing the report face down on his desk. Du Motier wonders what part of the report scandalized America’s golden boy the most, was it the part where Bucky talks about wanting to fuck your ass? Or maybe it was the part where Bucky went into great detail about fucking you in front everyone so they knew who you belonged to.

“Uh, thank you for bringing this to my attention, agent. I’ll have a talk with Sergeant Barnes and have him fix his report.” Steve watches as the young man quickly leaves his office, “FRIDAY, tell Bucky to get his to my office ASAP.”

“Right away, Captain.” There’s a moment of silence before the AI’s voice comes over the speaker, “I apologize Captain, but Sergeant Barnes says he is currently unavailable.”

“Tell him it’s a direct order.”

“Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes has asked me to relay a message.”

Steve sighs, “go ahead, FRIDAY.”

He swears he hears the resigned tone in the AI’s voice as she sighs before continuing, “tell that star spangled punk that I’m balls deep in my wife and I’ll be there whenever we’re done.”

“Jesus Christ, Buck.” He shakes his head unsure at this point if he even wants to know Bucky’s explanation for his report.

It’s hours later and well past midnight, Steve has long since written off talking to Bucky about his report and leaves it as a task for tomorrow. Currently he’s staring into the communal fridge and wondering if finishing Nat’s Thai leftovers is worth dealing with her wrath in the morning, he decides that it is when Bucky silently sneaks up behind him to grab a cold bottle of water.

“Jesus Christ. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” Steve asks, clutching his chest while Bucky just chuckles opening his drink and taking a large swig from the bottle.

Bucky leans against the kitchen island watching Steve pile the contents of several takeout containers with Nat’s name clearly written on them onto a plate. 

“So what did you want earlier?”

“Hmmm?” Steve looks up at Bucky, “oh, yea. What the hell is up your mission report?” He looks at the confused look on Bucky’s face before opening the digital copy of the report on his phone and passing it to his friend.

Steve wasn’t sure what exact reaction Bucky would have when he found out his report contains dialogue from his sex life in it, but laughter and a shrug wasn’t high on the list of possibilities. “So? Do ya wanna explain? Or do you just want me to submit that report to Fury?”

“I mean, I personally think he’d get a kick out of it. Maybe it’ll give the old man a few pointers”

Steve rolls his eyes, “but seriously, Buck. What the hell is that?”

Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes, “ you and Sam said I was taking too long to finish my reports when we got home. So I had FRIDAY install one of those speech-to-text programs on my laptop, apparently it is way more sensitive than I thought, what can ya do?” He shrugs.

Steve stares blankly at Bucky for a moment while his brain tried to process the thought of Bucky having sex while dictating his mission report.

“IT’S CALLED PROOFREADING, BUCKY! You couldn’t take like two seconds to look over the report before submitting it?”

“What? You told me that I had to hand in my reports on time,” he shrugs before he starts walking back to his room.

“New rule, Buck! You’re not to leave the base until you finish your reports, I don’t wanna read another report about how you like getting your dick sucked,” Steve calls out to Bucky, he can’t help but laugh and shake his head as he sees Bucky give him the middle finger before disappearing down the hallway towards his room.


End file.
